Fuel injection systems are widely used in internal combustion engines. These fuel injection systems allow the amount of fuel introduced into a combustion chamber to be more accurately metered then in non-fuel injected systems.
Fuel injection systems lend themselves to electronic control. By controlling the amount of fuel introduced in the combustion chamber, the overall operation of the engine can be more effectively controlled. Many internal combustion engines use these electronic fuel injection systems in conjunction with electronic engine controllers.
The effectiveness of any electronic fuel injection systems is limited by the response of the fuel injection system to a command to change the amount of fuel introduced into the combustion chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,694, issued to Wessel et al. provides an automatic control system for controlling the fuel injection mechanism by controlling the fuel control rack of the fuel injection pump. While providing an improvement over the prior art, the system of Wessel et al. can be improved by the incorporation of more advanced control techniques.